The present invention concerns a liquid-tight end closure member for a container, in particular for a nuclear fuel transport flask.
One form of flask for the transport of irradiated nuclear fuel comprises a cylindrical vessel closed at one end and having a removable closure member at its opposite end. The flask accommodates a bottle or magazine containing the fuel and in use the flask is upright with the removable closure member at its lower end whereby on removal of the closure member the bottle or magazine can be lowered out of the flask. As the bottle or magazine is filled with water it is necessary as a safety feature to ensure that the closure member effects a liquid-tight seal at the end of the flask.